Close to Me YxS
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Un Lemon por Yuki. Y todo por una carita de tristeza de su baka. Un Yuki cariñoso? Quizás...


**CLOSE TO ME**

Pereza. En eso estaba Shuichi, de perezoso revolcándose en los sillones, uno por uno. Quedó de cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta del estudio del rubio, que se encontraba entreabierta. Suspiró. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que dificilmente el rubio le dirigiria la palabra; Rodó hasta el suelo, quedando tirado boca abajo con las manos apoyadas en el mentón y los codos firmes en el suelo. Nada podría estar más aburrido, excepto claro, tener la misma profesión de Eiri. Sonrió con burla a sus propios pensamientos y se incorporó del suelo, dejando ver a un muchacho un año más grande pero con un año menos de cordura. Se puso en posición de carreras y mentalmente contó "1,2,3" y salió disparado corriendo a la cocina por algún alimento.

Eiri lo observaba y le prestaba más atención que a su novela. Ocurrente, indeciso, Shuichi...así era él, o así pensaba el mayor de los Uesugi. Se levantó de la silla enfrente del monitor y caminó despacio a la cocina. Ese día no, hoy no. Se acerco lentamente por detrás a su Koi y lo abrazó, dejándole la calidez de su aliento cerca del cuello. Pero Shuichi no volteó, ni siquiera un respingo o un fugaz y candente beso. Nada. Entonces Yuki se dió cuenta de lo que mantenía a Shuichi estático. Su mirada estaba absorta en un cartelón en el edificio de enfrente, publicitando un concierto de Nittle Grasper. Ahora desvió un poco su mirada más abajo hacia donde estaba la fecha; El mismo día del concierto de Bad Luck...Yuki se lo pensó para comentarle algo al respecto pues bien sabía como se ponía Shu-chan, así que optó por sacarlo de su ensimismamiento dela manera más efectiva y provocativa de todas: le mordisqueó levemente el lobulo de la oreja, mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la ropa del pelirrosa.

Un gemido involuntario escapó de la boca de Shu, mientras la lengua del escritor recorría todas y cada una de las partes de su cuello. Clavó suavemente sus dientes en el cuello del vocalista a lo que este, volteó para quedar frente a frente con Yuki; besó al rubio de una manera hambruna por no decir avasallante. El escritor respondió ese beso de la misma forma aunque con caricias en otras partes del cuerpo de Shu. Pasó sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrosa y fue descendiendo a lo largo de su espalda, hasta llegar a rozas sus nalgas, que despues de ser acariciadas fueron apretadas levemente, dando lugar a otro gemido de Shu. No dejaban sus labios ni un solo momento, y las caricias no cesaban.

Eiri cargó como pudo a Shuichi sin dejar de devorar sus labios y lo depositó en la mesa donde floreros, servilletas y cubiertos cayeron debido al manotazo que les propinó el pelirrosa. Yuki sonrió, su Shu se estaba poniendo salvaje y a veces eso era realmente placentero. El rubio avanzaba lentamente a través del cuello de Shuichi, para luego alzale la camisa y comenzar a besarle, muy despacio todo el pecho. Eso era torturante para Shuichi pero era exquisitamente divertido para el escritor. Dejó un rastro de saliva hasta el ombligo de Shuichi y le alzo los brazos para quitarle completamente la camisa. Yuki se puso aún más encima de él, y delineó con su lengua la boca de su adorado koi, que yacía con los ojos cerrados y con las manos enredadas con fuerza del cuerpo del rubio; Eiri dejó la boca del muchacho para ahora proceder a otra cosa, pues de verdad que en unos segundos su ercción lo estab matando pero se controlaría pues quería disfrutar de Shuichi como si fuera la última vez...

Lentamente desabrocho los pantalones cortos del angustiado niño que le sonreí con vergüenza desde su posición, angelicalmente despeinado pero con ese toque sexy y tierno que volvía loco al escritor. El mencionado se relamió los labios, y olisqueó en las entrepiernas de Shuichi, haciendole arquearse con tan solo su respiración. Pasó sus manos a lo largo de las piernas del pelirrosa que sencillamente eran perfectas. Bajó su cuerpo de la mesa y le quitó los calcetines al extrañado Shuichi. Sus pies quedaron desnudos, y el rubio con una sonrisa que muy pocas veces ponía le dijo a Shuichi, en son de broma:

-Shu, te apestan los pies...- el aludido se puso de mil colores y se mordió el labio inferior, para evitar llorar por la broma malograda de Yuki. Esté rió como ninguna vez con Shuichi y se introdujó un dedo del pie del cantante. Shuichi estaba que no se lo creía, aparte de que todo era excitante. El rubio continuo lamiendo los pies de Shu y el pelirrosa se aferraba de la lisa mesa ya que como era la pirmera (y única) vez que le hacían eso se sentía en las nubes. Así el rubio fue subiendo poco a poco dejando besos en las piernas de Shu y por fin, despues de tanto hacerlo esperar quitó con delicadeza los pantaloncillos y los arrojó muy lejos y entonces se deleitó con lo que tenía enfrente.

Se acercó y dejó un beso en la punta del pene de su amante, Shu como siempre gritó no soportaba tanta excitación. Eiri lo miró divertido, si que le gustaba hacerle eso y hacerle sufrir...¿pero quién sufría más? él por supuesto, ya que lo quería tomar en ese momento, hacerlo suyo una y otra vez pero no...Hoy no. Volvió a su tarea y dejó besos a lo largo del mástil de su novio, ya estaba un poco húmedo y Eiri con su lengua en circulos recorrió esa parte deleitandose con el sabor agridulce de su koi. De poco a poco, fue engullendo el miembro de su amante, no sin antes haberle pasado la lengua y morderlo levemente. Con sus manos libres se dió el lujo de acariciar ese cuerpo de maravilla que yacía en la mesa, con los ojos entrecerrados y gimiendo suave pero fuerte.

Era un visión extremada y tentadora. Su novio arqueándose por completo se vino en su boca, mientras él pensaba en lo extraordinario que era tener a Shu a su lado. Reaccionando ante esto, tragó lo que pudo pero un poco escurría de sus labios, lo que también hacia ver al rubio tentador. Besó por última vez el miembro de su amante y regresó a su boca a dejarle un poco de su propio sabor.

Shuichi hacía todo lo posible por pegarse más al cuerpo del rubio que estaba sobre él, pero sus cara sonrojada lo delataba y el quería seguir con más; Lo mismo que el rubio estaba pensando. Se incorporó de la mesa, y se quitó sensualmente la ropa enfrente del avergonzado Shuichi, que si bien lo había visto desnudo jamás lo había visto tan descarado enfrente de él. Por fin quedando desnudo, se posiciono de nuevo encima de Shuichi y volvió a besarlo con urgencia, pasando sus manos por detrás del pequeño cuerpo del pelirrosa. Shu por su parte enredaba sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos y hacía lo posible por no venirse en ese mismo instante.

Sin dejar de besar a Shu, con su mano deslizandose hasta las caderas del cantante, le hizo una señal para que separara un poco las piernas...El pelirrosa no hizo eso, sino que envolvió la cintura del rubio entre sus piernas, indicandole que ya lo hiciera, que no aguantaría más. La erección de Shuichi golpeaba el estomago de Yuki y esto hacía al pelirrosa morderse la lengua para no gritar. Yuki lo miro y le sonrió de la forma en que miras a alguien que amas. Shuichi observo con los ojos bien abiertos como su amante, besó su estomago y sus caderas, se deslizó de nuevo hasta su boca y quedó de nuevo observandolo con amor.

-Shu...así no podemos, no quiero lastimarte...- le dijo el rubio, con una cara de decepción en su rostro.

-No me importa, no importa si duele...si luego me va a gustar...- puso una de esas caras que derretirian al polo norte. Yuki sonrió y acomodo y guió con su mano la punta de su erección latiente a la entrada seca de Shuichi.

-¿Estás seguro Shu...?- preguntó, pero sólo recibió de respuesta un empujón con las piernas que le hizo rozar esa entrada suya y perder el control. Introdujo su punta, notando como su novio se tensaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza...se la dejó ir un poco más hasta que estuvo la mitad adentro y oyó los sollozos de Shuichi, él ya no quería lastimarlo más. Hizo un intento por salir pero la mirada felina que sintió por parte de Shuichi lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Así que acabó de metersela toda, apoyando sus manos en la mesa para poder tener mayor fuerza. El pelirrosa gimió de dolor, de placer. Unas lágrimas perladas cubrían sus rostro y el sonrojo había desaparecido. Su boca temblaba y sus piernas apretaban aún más al rubio incitándolo a continuar.

Captando la indirecta comenzó a moverse muy despacio, evitando lastimarlo para que no llorara más. Shuichi tomó aire y sonrió, dejándole ver a Yuki que al contrario de lastimarlo lo estaba haciendo muy feliz. Se movió un poco más rápido, ahogando gemidos en sus garganta aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo salvaje como antes, pero hoy no. Embistió el frágil cuerpo de su Koi una y otra vez, humeciendo sus labios y tratando de no gemir. Lo único que se oía en la cocina era la mesa moviendose y tratando se que no se rompiera y los chasquidos del mete y saca de Eiri, así como sus profundos suspiros y los gemidos de Shuichi, que para le rubio era como música para sus oídos.

Olvidandose por completo de que a Shuichi le estaría doliendo y notando como sus pomulos volvían a tomar ese color rojo, embistió con más fuerza y con más rapidez, chocando sus testiculos con el trasero de Shuichi, esté gimiendo a todo lo que daba su garganta y viniendose por segunda vez, embarrándolos a él y a su Yuki. El rubió aún no se derramaba pero faltaba poco, ya que verse embarrado del semen de su Shu lo excitó mucho más y con un gemido ronco se derramó en él, dejándole su escencia dentro. Shuichi se contorsiono y suspiró larga y profundamente, mientras Yuki aun seguía en la misma posición, con la mirada cansada pero puesta encima del pelirrosa. Esté sintió un escalofrío enorme recorrerlo. ¿Acaso se había enojado¿Por qué?

-Shu...-

-Si...si...dime Yuki...-

-Ellos abrirán tu concierto...Tohma me lo dijo, no tienes por qué asustarte...-

-¿Cómo dices? NG abrirá el concierto de BL? No me lo creo!- desenredó sus piernas del cuerpo de Yuki y esté salió de él, posandose sobre el pelirrosa.

-Creételo, todo fue idea de Tohma...no me gustó para nada verte angustiado...-

-Pero entonces por qué ese anuncio con ellos alli y...-

-Shh...los promocionan por separado para que sea sorpresa, aunque muy estúpida...- se incorporó llevando a Shu en brazos.

-Yuki ¿qué haces?-

El rubio le sonrió y le besó la boca en un beso demandante.

-Eres mío, te tengo que cuidar y...Shu.- le miró serio.

-Dime Yuki, que ocurre?- con temor en sus palabras, dudando de lo que iba a escuchar del rubio, quizá algo malo, quizá se quejaría de que vino rápido, o que fue muy malo siguiendole el movimiento...cualquier cosa.

-Shu...te amo...- le besó la boca de inmediato, así evitando que el pelirrosa dijera algo que luego lo comprometiera a algo más. Despues de soltarle la boca, lo miró a los ojos y advirtió con su mirada que le había costado trabajo decirlo y que no lo molestará más. Al fin y al cabo todo había salido bien, NG abriria su concierto, Yuki no estaba enojado y lo más extraño pero hermoso de todo fue le haberle dicho que lo amaba. Quizá así ya no se preocuparía demasiado por el concierto y Yuki sabía que esa era la única forma de desestresarlo y de quitarse algo a él mismo, pues su corazón estaba a punto de reventar por todo lo que amaba a aquel muchacho y no lo podía decir. Pero hoy sí.

* * *

**_Seh, Gravi, mi otro super anime fav...w Yuki D_**


End file.
